1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method, and specifically to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for shooting an object by flashing strobe light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus, for example, a digital camera, of recent years, strobe light needs be flashed for each shooting in the case where an object is to be shot consecutively in a dark condition.
However, if strobe light is consecutively flashed, the voltage accumulated in a capacitor decreases. Accordingly, exposure sufficient for shooting cannot be obtained.
Therefore, an art has appeared for performing strobe shooting for a flash time corresponding to a time code and a number of consecutive shootings and compensating insufficiency in the amount of exposure by increasing the gain.